I Am Lucy Heartfilia
by ScarletOcean28
Summary: Lucy gets saved from Acnologia by Loke, but is unconscious. When she wakes up she is in a strange place with strange people, who claim to be her friends. But, she can't remember them. She can't remember anything, except her name and a picture.
1. Who Are You?

**I don't own image or Fairy Tail!**

Black. The only thing I could see. Then there was a memory - I guess. I was standing there surrounded by people, all of us looking up into the sky, determination written on our faces. Did I know them? Did they know me? I can't remember. Then, there was nothing. I remembered something.

Lucy Heartfilia.

It sounded really pretty. I just can't remember what it meant. That's when I felt something. It was weird. Like I was being revived. That's when I felt air. I had the sudden urge to get more so my eyes shot open, I sat up quickly and started coughing.

"Lucy!" I heard a voice call. Since it was the only thing I remembered I turned toward the voice. There in front of me stood some ... people, I think ... I couldn't really tell if they were human or not, they looked like people from fairy tails. Wait! Did these people want to hurt me? I don't know! I'm scared!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. This caused them all to jump back a few feet in shock.

"Who are you! What do you with me!" I yelled and started to shiver in fear.

"Lucy ... it's us. Loke, Virgo, Aquarius, Aries and Capricorn." Said a man with long orange hair, sunglasses, and a tux on. They all looked concerned. But, I still wasn't sure if I was in danger.

"Are you here to hurt me? I'll call the cops!" I screamed as tears pricked my eyes.

"We mean you know harm. Don't you remember us?" Asked the little girl with pink hair that looked kind of like a lamb. They all looked upset. The girl who spoke and the girl with purple hair, and a maid outfit look like they were about to burst into tears. So did the older lady that looked like a mermaid, but she also looked like she was trying to refrain from crying.

"No ... I can't remember anything ... except my name ... am I supposed to know you?" I asked warily. That's when it happened. The two girls with pink and purple hair started sobbing. They held each other and collapsed to the floor. The mermaid lady had a hand over her mouth in shock as tears made there way down her cheeks in silent sobs. The tuxedo, lion guy's eyes were downcast his hands were clenched so tight that blood made an appearance, I'm even sure I saw tear or two make it's way down his cheek. And the goat man stared at me in shock.

"Umm, are you all ok? Is there something wrong? Did I do something?" I questioned confused. After this it must have been to much for them to take. The three girls dashed at me pulling me into a tight embrace. They sat there and sobbed. I let them because I figured they must be important people to me if they were crying this much. The lion guy collapsed to his knees. And the goat guy got awoke from his frozen stated.

He stared at me sadly then walked over to the man on the ground and spoke to him.

"Loke ... I believe with the circumstances, we need to speak to the king." He stated. The lion man got up and walked over to me he kissed my forehead before heading to the door, the goat man behind him. He stopped short and addressed the three ladies still clinging to me.

"Virgo, Aries, Aquarius ... We are going to talk to the king ... Why don't you inform Lucy on where she is and make her comfortable." He questioned, not once looking toward them.

"Will ... Will do ... brother." Spoke the maid in between sobs. After that the two guys left the room.

We sat there, me feeling a bit awkward, as I tried to calm them down. The lamb had her arms wrapped around my neck, the maid around my torso, and the mermaid was crying in my lap. I started to pat them as they calmed down.

"Are you all ok? I feel awful, you all seem like nice people. And I am the cause of why you are crying." I said sadly

"We're fine. Just a little upset because you can't remember us ... and we're all very close." Spoke the lamb as she pulled back and wiped away tears.

"Well, I guess you're a bit confused, huh?" Spoke the maid, as she sat up straight on the bed and pulled her knees into her chest and wiped tears, too.

"Yeah, a little ... Hey are you going to be ok?" I said patting the mermaid on the head, who had yet come up to look me in the eyes.

"She'll be fine. Give her a moment. She's known you since childhood. And, though she may not admit it she loves you a lot. Just like the rest of us." The lamb whispered in my ear. I blushed. These people really cared for me that much? I wonder who they are. After about another minute of soothing the mermaid, I pulled her into a hug which she returned immediately.

"Ok, I'm ready." The mermaid said as she pulled back. I scooted over on the cot and made room for her to sit.

"Ok, let's start with introductions." The lamb said. "I'm Aries." She smiled a bit. She pointed to the maid. "That's Virgo." Then the mermaid. "And Aquarius."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I guess." I replied scratching the back of my head. They all frowned a bit, before the mai - Virgo spoke.

"What can you remember Lucy?" She asked as the other to perked, the question obviously being on their minds too.

"Umm, let me see, my name, Lucy Heartfilia, and I remember a picture, it was me, surrounded by a bunch of people. We were all looking at the sky, kinda determined. Then everything went black. That's it." I told them. There frowns deepened.

"Those people were your friends Lucy." Aquarius, I think? Told me.

"But, you guys are my friends to right?" I asked them. Earning nods.

"I can't remember seeing you amongst them." I asked questioningly. An expression flashed across all their faces. I couldn't tell what it was though. It almost looked like, amusement, pain, and joy. Weird.

"We're different types of friends." Aries said.

"How can there be a difference in friends? I thought that friends were friends. That was it." I asked, really confused. They all looked a little overjoyed.

"Lucy, do you believe in ... Magic?" Virgo asked.

"Magic? Seriously? Like the thing your read in fairy tales?" I asked.

"Kind of." Aries answered.

"I mean, I don't know. I wish it was true. Who doesn't. But, I never thought that sort of thing to be real. Why?" I asked. A pained, frightened, terrified look came to their faces.

"Lucy, your a mage. With magical powers. From a town named Magnoila. In a magic guild called Fairy Tail. Your a Celestial Spirit Mage." Aquarius spoke.

"A mage? With magic powers?" I asked. They all nodded. I burst into laughter. Making them frown.

"Magic powers?! Hahahahahaha! Oh my goodness that is the most ridiculous thing, I've EVER heard! Hahahaha! What even is celestial spirit magic?!" I boasted. At my last comment they all looked really hurt. I stopped laughing then.

"It's magic where you can call spirits through gates and use them to help you fight." Aquarius said all seriousness in her voice.

"You joking!" I asked shocked

"Lucy ..." Aries started tears in her eyes when she looked at me. "we're some of your spirits." She sobbed. Head in her hands now.

"what!" I whispered. I looked at them. They were serious ... This was no joke.

"You're not joking." I stated.

"No. We're spirits. And right now, your in the celestial spirit world." Virgo said as a few tears slid from her eyes.

"No way. Get out! Oh my gosh!" I said astonished. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of there sockets. Then a thought came to me. Everything they've said was true. I'm a mage. They're my spirits. I gasped. My eyes widened even more (if that was even possible). I felt myself start to shake as tears rolled out my eyes. These spirits, that I can't even remember, have been nothing but kind. I could already tell we were close, very close. I bet, my outburst must have offended them quite a bit.

"I'm sorry." I spoke. This caused them all to snap there heads to me and stare in shock.

"You have been so kind to me. And I can't even remember you. I can already tell we were close. And my outburst earlier must've offended you a great deal. I'm so so sorry!" I sobbed.

"Oh, Lucy." They embraced me and we cried together for a while. Then there was a knock at the door, we all pulled back and wiped our faces. Aquarius got up and answered the door. In walked a man with a mustache, blue skin and red eyes.

"Hello old friend, it's nice to see you awake." He smiled at me

"who are you?" I asked him making his smile turn upside down.

"So, the rumors are true." He said mainly talking to the three spirits around me.

"Yes your highness. She doesn't remember or know anything except her name, that she's a mage, and we're her spirits." Aries answered still sniffling a bit.

"I think you three should go fix yourselves up and I'm sure you won't want to leave her side so pack a few things and you three can take them empty beds." He reasoned. This caused there faces to brighten.

"Yes, sir! Thank you so much!" They yelled and rushed out the door.

"I'm going to have Loke, another one of your spirits, come in here and explain why you are here instead of Magnoila." He said.

"O-ok." I stuttered wondering who Loke was. Wait, wasn't he one of the people here earlier? Maybe.

"Get well soon, old friend." The king stated and walked out. I stared around the room. It looked ... boring. It was a plain old infirmary, white and gray everywhere.

"How you feeling Lucy?" I jumped at the voice. I turned to the door and saw the lion guy from before and sighed.

"So, your Loke?" I asked, he cracked a smile.

"Yes, that's me. I bet your wondering why you are here." He asked walking to me and sitting on the cot I was on.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. They three from before said I lived in another town. What was it? Dandelion? No. Hibiscus? No ... " I started

"Magnolia." He deadpanned.

"Right! Right. Magnolia." I smiled

"Well, you are well aware you are a mage correct?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Yes." I said

"Well, mages have these things called guilds. It's a place where they receive jobs, hang out with other mages, get food and other sort of fun things." He smiled thinking about it.

"That does sound fun! And I am part of one of those !? Wow! My life must have been cool!" I said in excitement.

"Yeah. So every guild has rankings based off of your level of capability. The highest you can get is S-Class. And our guild was having there S-class promotional exam." He said with a pained look.

"Our guild is called Fairy Tail. The had a sacred island and it had been intruded during the exams by a dark guild. Grimore Heart. And we had just beaten them and everyone was gathering together. And ... a ... Dragon attacked the island." He said as tears started to slip from his eyes. I was frozen in shock the whole time.

"I had gotten you away, unconscious just when the dragon attacked the island. I took you here and went to look for the others, but the island ... was gone." He said as his hand came to cover his eyes.

"All our friends ... are gone." He said finally letting the emotions take over him as he sobbed. I brought him into a hug. This shocked him. But he slowly hugged back.

"I can't remember anything but as you told me this, I felt like I lost something ... important." I said as I started to sob.

"I'm sorry, this is all so surreal." I sobbed.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But everything will be ok. We'll be there for you." Loke said.

"Thank you ... Loke." I said as his embrace tightened on me.

I stayed in the infirmary for about a week getting visits from more and more spirits. All of them claiming to be mine. I got to know them well and the were all so nice. But, I still couldn't remember anything. I stayed with Aquarius and my other female spirits, temporarily. Turns out in the spirit world there was a building where my female spirits lived and one for my male spirits. One day a week later, I started to get my memories back.

**Cliffhanger! I know, I know, I'm cruel. But, hey! Just means you have something to look forward to! I came up with the idea of this story based off all the stories I've seen where Lucy loses her memory and it becomes a teary eyed, great reunion, when she finally remembers them! I am so happy over all the reviews and followers for 'Sleepover at Lucy's' I am very, very grateful! **


	2. I Know You!

**AN: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! This is the second chapter! Lucy may or may not get back some of her memories. I already know which one. You just have to find out yourself!**

_Recap : I stayed in the infirmary for about a week getting visits from more and more spirits. All of them claiming to be mine. I got to know them well and the were all so nice. But, I still couldn't remember anything. I stayed with Aquarius and my other female spirits, temporarily. Turns out in the spirit world there was a building where my female spirits lived and one for my male spirits. One day a week later, I started to get my memories back._

**~ Time Skip ~  
Celestial World - 14 days  
Earthland - 3 and 1/2 years**

I was asleep. But, I woke up. I heard screaming. I listened a little better. Aquarius. Yup. She was yelling. I wonder why? Did she always yell? Then I sat up. Clutched my head and screamed. It hurt. But I saw something, that made my eyes grow wide. Aquarius ... I remember her!

***Flashback***

"Aquarius!" I yelled "Take out that boat!" I ordered her.

"Tch." She glared at me.

"Don't Tch Me!" I yelled.

"What did I tell you about dropping my key?!" She . She washed away me and the boat.

"Oops. It seems I accidentally washed away the boat." She stated.

"You were aiming at me!" I yelled.

***End Flashback***

A tear rolled down my cheek. I remember. I remember her. I heard someone yelling outside my door.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you ok? I'm sorry for Aquarius's yelling!" She said trying to get to me.

Why was she apologizing? It wasn't her fault. I screamed again. Another memory. Aries. She was always saying 'I'm sorry!'. I remember. We met at the when I battled that other Celestial Mage. I screamed again. It was more painful. Loke. He helped me defeat her. Even if it meant hurting Aries.

***Flashback***

"Don't look down on me, Lucy." Loke started.

"She might be an old friend of mine ... but if our owners differ we are enemies. A celestial spirit must always fight for their master." Loke continued.

"Even if we owe that enemy a great dept, for our master's sake, we must defeat them." The little lamb spoke.

"For that is ..." Loke started

"That is ..." Aries said

"Our pride!" They both yelled. I was almost in tears over their loyalty and bravery. Then, that evil woman summoned her Caelum spirit and shot them both through. I stood there watching the scene in horror. As that, dark mage laughed like a mad man.

"I'm sorry ... Lucy." Loke muttered as they both disappeared.

When they were gone. Angel was boasting about being able to summon two spirits at once. She was saying that they don't die so it wasn't a big deal. But, I told her they feel pain and have feelings. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to call herself a celestial spirit mage. I summoned Taurus and she summoned ... summoned ...

***Pause Flashback***

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed in pain.

"Master!" Someone with my voice ... Gemini ... More tears ... I remember her.

"Lucy!" It was ...

"Loke." I whispered. Even more tears as I sobbed. He was supposed to stop by for dinner.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. My head hurt. But, I didn't mind the pain, I was remembering my friends.

***Play Flashback***

Angel summoned Gemini and she turned herself into me to seduce Taurus. He disappeared after Gemini beat him and then I fell to my knees, exhausted. Then, Gemini came and kicked me in the face, and Angel bragged about how I must feel pitiful being killed by myself and laughed.

She watched me. Happy as Gemini beat me up. Then she said it was ... fun. I told her to release Aries. I knew she had, had it hard with Karen, like Loke. She had Gemini hit me again. I became desperate.

"P-please. I'm begging you." I pleaded to her.

"She deserves to be able to be with Loke..." I continued

"We celestial spirit mages are the only ones who can grant them happiness..." I cried

She asked me what she would get in return for releasing her. I told her I'd give her anything. Then ... she told Gemini to kill me, who stood there shaking.

"Gemini?" Angel questioned.

"I can hear her beautiful voice ... echoing inside my head." Gemini responded.

"... I can't do it." Gemini said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Lucy loves us from the bottom of her heart ... us celestial spirits ..." Gemini said her face streaked in tears.

***End of Flashback***

I was sobbing erratically. Gemini ... Loke ... Aries ... I love you all. I'm so happy I remember.

"Princess!" Virgo called. "Are you alright?!" She yelled. Her along with everyone banging on my locked door.

Virgo ... I screamed again. Another memory.

***Flashback***

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I yelled.

"How may I help you mistress?" Virgo questioned

"Eh?!" I yelled

"Sorry for causing you trouble last time..." Virgo said

"Lost weight ... more like she's a completely different person!" I yelled to myself

"Y-your appearance ..." I stuttered out loud

"I'm a loyal celestial spirit to my owner; I work in whatever appearance you want me, too." She stated.

"We have no time! Can we make a contract later?!" I asked

"As you wish mistress." She said

"Wait! Don't call me mistress!" I told her.

"Then how about 'you highness'?" She questioned

"Rejected!" I yelled

"How about princess..." She asked

"That sounds fine." I agreed

***End of Flashback***

Flashback after Flashback. They all came. I remembered. I remembered them all. My spirits. My friends. I was so happy.

"Regulus Punch!" Loke yelled punching down my door. And in came him, Gemini (that looked like me), Aries, Virgo, Aquarius, and Lyra. They all gathered around me. Worry etched on their faces.

"I remember..." I mumbled so only I could here.

"What was that Lucy?" Lyra asked

"I remember." I sobbed. Their eyes widened

"Loke, Gemini, Aries, Aquarius, Virgo, Lyra, I remember you all." I cried looking each of the in the eyes. Aries, Virgo, Lyra and Gemini sat back hands over their mouths as they started to tear up.

"Prove it." Loke and Aquarius said. Still not quite believing me.

"Loke, I helped you return to the spirit world when you had been banished. After that you became my spirit." His eyes grew wide, filled with tears and he froze in shock. "Aquarius, you've been with me my whole life. You were my mom's spirit. You've always been there." I smiled at her through fuzzy teary eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Lucy?" She whispered. I looked at all of them Gemini, Lyra, Aries and Virgo were crying their eyes out by now, they new those things were true. I smiled at them.

"I missed you guys." I said before they all tackled me to the ground.

"You're back!"

"We missed you!"

"We were so worried."

"I'm glad you're ok!"

"Don't ever scare us like that again!"

All these things came from my spirits. I felt loved. I am so happy I remembered them.

"I won't, I promise." I gave them the biggest smile I could muster. We sat there for a while just being happy in each others presence. Then the other girls left to go to there rooms and freshen up, leaving Loke and I alone.

"So, Lucy, do you remember anything else?" Loke asked. I shook my head.

"No, All I remember, besides my name, now, is how to use my magic, you guys and that strange picture of those people." I told them.

"Lucy, I visited to the earthland. Fairy Tail, our guild has put up a search party looking for the main members who disappeared on tenrou island, you being one of them, I think they're starting to think they're dead ... I didn't have the heart to tell them what I saw." Loke said eyes downcast.

"Do ... you think, I should go ... to Magnolia ... and talk to this 'Fairy Tail'?" I asked him

"No, I still don't think you or them, are ready. Time goes by differently here in the spirit realm. 1 day here equals 3 months there. You've been here 14 days which means in earthland it's been about three and a half years. You need to stay here for about 2 more weeks and then you should be ready." Loke replied.

"Wait, 2 weeks?! That's 28 days and seven years in earthland! Will they even forgive me if I come back after that long?" I asked, scared, that this 'guild' wouldn't take me in.

"Lucy remember, when you saved me?" He enquired

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Before that, I was a member of Fairy Tail, too. If there's anything I learned from them. It's that everyone, is your family. Of course they'll forgive you, if anything. They will be overjoyed. They love you." Loke assured me.

"Ok, I'll stay here for two more weeks. Then will you escort me to 'Fairy Tail'?" I asked.

"Of course, princess." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Loke, I'm glad I remember you." I smiled at him.

"Me too." He said as we walked out my room.

**Who else is crying? I know I am, and I wrote it! I can't believe I could write something so heartfelt and touching! Anyways, I thought it would be a unique idea for Lucy to remember special moments, that she had with each individual celestial spirit and how those special memories all come back to her and makes her see how much she really loves them. I made Aquarius have a heart. I've read the manga and I can tell she loves Lucy just as much as her other spirits do. So, I made sure she got emotional, too. BTW, if you haven't figured it out, I got the flashback moments from the manga, I don't own them. Please, Please, Please leave me good comments, suggestions, and tell me what you thought! :)**


	3. The Nice People In The Building

***Warning you may want to read this before continuing!***

**(AN: In this chapter, I made it Lucy POV for most of the end half. So, since she forgot her guild mates, they are going to have descriptions instead of names. If you can figure out who they are with out a key, keep reading and skip the next part, if not, then read the next part. It's a key to help you!)**

**The short blue haired girl - Levy**

**A taller bluenette with wavy hair and a Russian hat - Juvia**

**A scarlet headed girl with armor - Erza**

**A girl with short white hair and blue eyes - Lisanna**

**A girl with long white hair and blue eyes with a pink dress - Mirajane**

**A little girl with long blue hair who didn't look to be more than 12 - Wendy**

**A brown haired girl with a bikini top and cargo pants - Cana**

**A lady with long green hair and a cowboy hat - Bisca**

**An old man sitting on top of the bar - Master Makarov**

**A guy with no shirt on - Gray**

**A boy with pink hair and white scarf - Natsu**

**(AN: this may help you with the next two chapters)**

***Continue Reading!***

**~ Time Skip ~  
Celestial World - 14 days  
Earthland - 3 and 1/2 years**

**Lucy POV**

Ugh. Today I was supposed to go back to Magnolia with Loke. But, this morning I woke up, sick, so now I have to wait one more day ... or 3 more months. Great. I will have to keep this so called 'family' waiting for 7 years. I don't know if I can keep them waiting much longer. I tried to get up and go this morning but when Loke got here and saw my condition he sent me back to bed and told me we would go tomorrow. I got mad, but I did what he said anyway.

**Natsu POV**

Ugh. My head hurt. I opened my eyes. Looking down at me was Alzach, Bisca, Jet and Droy.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I questioned

"Wow! It's the real Natsu!" Droy yelled.

"Uh, duh it's the real me! Why? Is there someone going around as the fake salamander again?" I questioned them.

"No, it's so good to see you alive and well." Bisca said in tears.

"Geez. You guys are acting like I was dead. Wait ... WHY DO YOU GUYS LOOK OLDER?!" I screamed.

"Natsu ... It's been 7 years." Alzach said.

"What?!" My eyes widened in shock.

"Where are the others?" Jet asked.

"There over here." Said a little girl with long blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Don't worry. I mean you no harm. My name is Mavis Vermillion. I am the first master of Fairy Tail." A beat of silence.

"WHAT?!" We all yelled.

We followed her to where the others were. Everyone was there. Except ...

"Hey, where's Lucy?" I asked. This got everyone's attention.

"She was with us when we were attacked." Erza said.

"She's got to be here somewhere." Gray said

"Let's look for her." Levy stated.

"I'm sorry, but, there's no use doing that." Master Mavis said

"And why not?" I grumbled

"There's no one else on the island. I can tell where everyone who wears a fairy tail emblem on this island is. Everybody with one is right here." First Master said.

"Wait if you can't sense Lucy on the island what does that mean." I asked

"It means she either didn't make it or isn't on the island." Mavis said

"But, but, she was ... o-on the island w-when we were attacked with u-us." Lisanna stuttered.

"Then the only option ... is she didn't make it." Mavis said with a frown

"No, Lucy." Mira and Levy said. They both collapsed to their knees and sobbed, holding each other.

"She ... didn't make it." Erza said as she started shaking and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Not possible ... " Lisanna and Gray said tears in their eyes.

"Love Rival ..." Juvia muttered. Even she was upset and sad at this turn of events. She felt her eyes fill up, too.

"No ... I refuse to believe that." I said my eyes downcast.

"Natsu ..." Master Mavis said

"Lucy, can't begone." I said tears running down my cheeks.

"Lushy!" Happy bawled

"She just can't be." I wiped my tears away.

"Let's just go home. Everyone else will be waiting. I will go search for Lucy later." I said as I walked off.

"Natsu... " Gajeel said as he started to go after me, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't ... he needs to be alone ... He's hurting just as bad if not more than we are." Master said as he too was mourning over the loss of a child.

The whole ride back to magnolia was a dark and gloomy one. When we got back, there were a bunch of jerks from another guild bullying the weaker mages from our guild. After we beat them up, there was a celebration for our return ... until someone asked about her.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Romeo asked. Everyone from the tenrou group turned silent.

"S-s-s-she d-didn't m-m-make i-it." Lisanna stuttered.

There was great wave of mourning and the next week, we held a funeral for Lucy. Everyone cried. I didn't end up going. Lucy was still alive. I just knew she was. So, there was no use for it.

**~ Time Skip ~  
Celestial World - 1 day  
Earthland - 3 months**

**Still Natsu POV**

It had been three months since Lucy was pronounced dead. I had given up hope about a week ago. I went to her grave and cried everyday. I made sure she always had a fresh pair of flowers next to it. I missed her so much.

**Lucy POV**

Yes! Today was the day! I was going to go with Loke and meet this so called 'Fairy Tail' guild.

"Lucy! Time to go!" Loke yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran downstairs where all my spirits were.

"Hey for taking care of me." I smiled

"No problem."

"Anytime."

"Of course."

"Ok, well, I'll see you later!" I waved as I grabbed Loke's hand and next thing I knew we were standing in front of a building. I looked up, the words 'Fairy Tail' were written in wood letters. I looked to the side at a patch of grass. For some reason ... I had the urge to go over there and look at it.

"Hey ... Loke, before we go inside, can we go look over there?" I asked

"Uh... yeah sure." He said. We walked over and I saw a stone sticking up out of the ground. I walked over to it and read the inscription on the rock.

**_'Lucy Heartfilia R.I.P.'_**

**_'Sleep Peacefully, Lucy, loving friend, beautiful mage, and forever Fairy Tail member.'_**

My eyes widened. My head snapped to Loke who wore a similar expression.

"Oh my gosh, Loke! They all think I'm dead!" I yelled

"Then, I guess they will be very happy when we walk through those doors, huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm just going to upset them again, because I can't remember who they are." I sighed

"It can't be helped. If you remembered us you'll remember them, I promise." He gave me a small smile.

"Lucy?" A voice croaked from behind us. I turned around to look at the figure. A boy, with pink hair, a white scarf, and looked like he had been holding the flowers that were now on the ground, was staring at me in shock.

He took a step forward and I stood up. He charged at me and embraced me as he started to shiver from the silent cries he was producing.

"Natsu, wai-" Loke was cut off when the boy spoke.

"Lucy ... where have ... you been? We all ... thought ... you died." He said in between sobs.

I looked at Loke who just shrugged and sighed. No point in hiding it.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy hugging me. He froze, pulled back and stared at me with wide eyes.

"It's me ... Natsu, don't you remember me?" He asked his eyes hopeful

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I can't really remember anything. I've been staying in the celestial spirit realm. So, all I remember is my spirits, my name, and a picture, of me holding hands with a bunch of other people." I looked at him closer then my eyes widened a bit.

"Hey! You were one of those people! I think ... But I still don't remember anything." I sighed.

I looked back at the boy who looked afraid.

"So, you said your name was Natsu, right?" I asked him. He blinked then nodded.

"Yeah"

"Well Natsu, I'm going to try and remember you and everyone else as fast as I can ok?" I told him giving him a smile. "So don't give up on me!"

He blinked again before giving me a toothy grin. "Never!"

"Loke, you can go back now ... I think I'm in good hands with pinky here ... I'll make sure to call you if I need anything, ok?" I smiled at my lion spirit.

"Ok, princess, take care of her fireball, ok?" Loke bowed then addressed Natsu.

"You know me playboy, now that I've got her back, she's not leaving my side." Natsu grinned at him. His last comment making me blush a bit.

"Goodbye Lucy, see ya later!" Loke declared before disappearing.

"Ok, wanna have some fun?" Natsu asked with a grin

"Depends. What's your definition of fun?" I asked

"Your going to make a big entrance ..." He whispered to me the rest of his idea.

"That's a great idea! And don't worry I'm expecting a happy reunion for them. To bad I can't enjoy it, too" I sighed. "Oh, well let's go!"

**Still Lucy POV**

Natsu took of the cape wrapped around this shoulders and tied it on me. The he fixed me up so no one could tell who I was. We walked to the front and he kicked the door open.

"Hey losers!" He yelled. Getting everyone's attention.

"Why are you all acting so mopey? Slacking off and sitting on your lazy butts isn't good for mages!" He yelled.

"Shut up Natsu! Nobody feels like doing jobs anymore. It's too gloomy." A guy with no shirt or pants on yelled.

"I found something that might just change you attitude." Natsu grinned. Now he really had everybody's attention, nobody had seen Natsu smile since Lucy died. I stepped out from behind Natsu, my face hidden, therefore no one could see me.

"Before I show you who this is, be careful, ok?" Natsu enquired.

I grabbed my hood and pulled it over my head. Everyone froze. Their eyes widened and tears flew to most eyes. You could here glasses and beer bottles shatter when they hit the floor as the barmaid and lady at the bar with a bikini top dropped them in shock. They obviously all knew me, to bad I still didn't know any of them, except for the pink haired boy standing next to me, Natsu, who I had just met.

"Lucy." A little blue haired girl with a orange dress whispered. Shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face. I looked her way and smiled. She sobbed.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for this so called rambunctious guild. Does anyone know where I could find them?" I giggled. My comment set of the bomb.

"Lucy!" Yelled most of the females in the building as they darted thsir way to me and tackled me in a huge group hug. The short blue haired girl got there first, followed by a taller bluenette with wavy hair and a russian hat, a scarlet headed girl with armor, a girl with short white hair and blue eyes, a similar girl with long white hair and blue eyes with a pink dress, a little girl with long blue hair who didn't look to be more than 12, a brown haired girl with a bikini top and cargo pants and a lady with long green hair and a cowboy hat.

"We missed you so much!"

"We thought you were dead."

"Don't ever scare us like that again."

"You had us so worried."

These were the comments I heard from the group of girls as they all sobbed and cried tears of joy over me. When we pulled back I smiled at them for a brief moment then frowned, this didn't go unnoticed by them though.

"Lucy, what's wrong my child?" an old man sitting on the bar asked

"This is such a touching and happy reunion, and I'd hate to end it but there is something I must tell you." I said.

This earned me scared looks from everybody but Natsu who already knew about my situation, he stood next to me for support and nodded his head.

"I-I'm so, so sorry." I said, I couldn't take it anymore, I started crying. I didn't want to hurt them they all seemed like such nice people.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Asked the little 12 year old girl

"I ... I have amnesia." I said " I can't remember any of you."

**Don't stop here, and don't worry it gets better. It's a sad reunion. But, it will get better. (That's a promise.) Please review and comment.**


	4. Finding A Way

**AN: You are all going to LOVE me after this chapter. It sad at first, she can't remember them so of course it's sad, but, it works out in the end. I'm going to stop talking now before I give to much away.**

**Lucy POV**

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Everyone was frozen solid looking at their me in horror.

"What." The scarlet haired girl was the first one to speak up. But, her voice was wavering.

"I'm so so sorry." I sobbed.

"You can't remember us?" The long white haired girl asked tears in her eyes

"No." I sniffled

"How can you not remember us?" The short blue haired girl asked tears streaming down her face.

"I can't remember anything really. I can only remember my name, my spirits, how to use my magic and this picture of me and a bunch of other people holding hands and looking into the sky." I cried. At her explanation of the last one the tenrou group gasped.

"At least she remembers something with us in it." The short white haired girl sniffled to herself

"Lucy." The brunette started tears clouding her eyes.

"That was us ... with you ... on tenrou island." The girl with wavy blue hair finished in between sniffles for the now sobbing brunette.

My eyes widened at the revelation, but then looked around at the people. Most of them were their with her in that memory. I began to sob a little more.

"You were all there. I can remember that much. I'm sorry." I said as she slid to her knees.

"Lucy." The girl with long blue hair said as she ran to the me and cried with me. The other girls following not far behind. We cried together for a little while, but when we calmed down, I spoke up first.

"I'm sorry I can't remember any of you, you all seem like really nice people, and I didn't mean to hurt you." I sniffled wiping away tears.

"It's ok Lucy, we are all just really close and hope you can remember us soon." The girl with long white hair said with a small smile

"I'd like that a lot. Maybe we can just go on and act as we normally do and then maybe something will set of my memory." I said.

"We can do that." The scarlet haired girl said wiping away tears.

"We want you to get your memories back as soon as possible, ok?" The girl with short white hair said

"We'll try our hardest." The brunette in the bikini top said

"That's sweet but if anyone needs to try hard it's me." I mumbled

"I've got an idea!" The short blue haired girl said gaining our attention.

"How about we split of into groups, we can introduce ourselves to Lucy, tell her our memories with her and give her things to try and set off her memories!" She said with a huge smile. The other girls got the idea and smiled too.

"I like that idea!" The long white haired girl praised her.

"I like it too!" I smiled.

"Oooh! I'll take the liberty of making the groups!" The short white haired girl volunteered.

"Great! How long will that take?" The scarlet headed girl inquired

"Maybe an hour, and then the first group can hang out with Lucy tomorrow, since it is kind of late." The white haired said

"Ok, everybody go home and get cleaned up, be back here in an hour and then the people in the first group will need to get ready for tomorrow." The scarlet haired girl yelled her order out into the guild.

"Lucy will stay with the female in the certain group per night, if that's ok with her." She said to the group of girls now standing.

"That's fine by me." I smiled. "I think I'll just stay here for that hour then."

"Ok, we are going to go clean up, you can help Lisanna with the list if you want." The long white haired girl said

"Ok, I can do that." I smiled, I looked at the short white haired girl, who was smiling at me. So, her name was Lisanna, huh? That sounded kind of familiar, not to mention it was a beautiful name, don't get me wrong, I'm not like that, in fact I'm sure all of their names were pretty.

"Let's go start the list Lucy." Lisanna said. She grabbed my arm and lead me to the bar. We sat down with a pen and paper and made the groups.

**~ Time Skip ~ 1 hour later**

"Ok, we have made the groups." Lisanna said.

"There will be four groups, each group gets about two days with Lucy." Lisanna inquired

"Group one and the people to take Lucy tomorrow and Monday will be ..." Lisanna looked down at her list everyone on the edge of their seats. I was watching them I wanted to watch reactions to see who is who. Though, I don't know why I bother, I will probably forget, and have to meet everyone a few times before I can remember names.

"Wendy" the little girl with long blue hair cracked a huge smile, she must be Wendy.

"Levy." the girl with small short blue hair jumped up and hugged a man with piercings all over his face. She must be Levy, but, I could've sworn I saw the man she hugged blush. Ooooooo! Something to talk to her about later!

"And Happy." a cat sitting on top of Natsu's head jumped up and yelled "Aye", I looked really confused at this action.

Lisanna finished what she was say some 'awws' were heard and then she continued.

"The group for Tuesday and Wednesday is ..." Lisanna looked at her list again

"Juvia." the girl with long blue hair, a few feet away from me cracked a smile at me.

"Cana." The girl, in the bikini top, sitting next to me, laughed, she turned to the blue haired girl who I was positive by now, was Juvia after she high fived her.

"And Bisca" the lady with green hair and a cowboy hat smiled at me then turned to Juvia and ... Cana, I think and smiled at them, she must be Bisca.

Some more 'awws' mainly from two certain men, one of them being Natsu and the other was the stripper.

"And the group for Thursday is ..." Lisanna looked at her list before smiling

"Mira and I" Lisanna quickly looked at the girl behind the bar who gave her a wide smile. That's when I noticed, again they looked oddly similar. Were they sisters? I don't know, a question to ask them later.

"And the last group... for Friday/Saturday ... is, of course ..." Lisanna looked up

"Erza." The scarlet haired girl in armor gave me an almost relieved look, then turned her attention back to Lisanna.

"Natsu." said person jumped up and yelled "yosh!"

"And Gray." Natsu's cheering stopped when he heard that name he turned around and glared at the stripper, who glared back at him. Then the scarlet haired girl stood up, grabbed both boys by their collars and glared at them.

"Are you two fighting?" She glared at them.

"N-no Erza! We were just being friendly!" Gray stuttered

"A-aye" Natsu sweat dropped.

My eyes widened, that looked familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it, I brushed it off and then two people and a cat walked up to me.

"Hey Lucy!" Said the cat, woah, wait!

"He can talk!" I exclaimed pointing at the cat.

"Yeah, it's actually getting him to shut up is that's problem." Said the short blue haired girl. This caused me to giggle.

"I'm Levy." She smiled

"Nice to meet you, again, I'm Wendy." Said the long blue haired girl.

"Aye! And I'm Happy!" Said the cat, me, still confused about this.

"So, that's _actually _normal?" I inquired, pointing at the cat. Who, looked like he was about to burst into tears. My eyes widened, and I started to apologize. That was, until I heard the two other girls giggle. I turned back to them and blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down, rubbing my arm.

"It's ok Lucy, we had the same reaction when we first met him." Levy giggled, which made me look up and crack a tiny smile. This seemed so natural.

"Hey!" The cat pouted, which made me giggle.

"Anyways, I guess you guys are going to be around me for the next two days, huh? Cool!" I smiled at them which caused Levy and Wendy to grin.

"Oh! Your supposed to stay the night with one of us." Levy tapped her head, like she had forgotten something important, but then remembered.

"You can stay with me tonight and Levy tomorrow!" Wendy offered, looking at me, excitedly in the eye.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." I grinned at the two, very sweet girls.

"No problem, let's get going." Levy smiled then we headed towards the door. I followed them all the way to this building, which they explained, is the female dorm for Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills. I followed Wendy and she allowed me to sleep on her bed while she took her couch. I smiled to myself wondering what it was we had planned tomorrow before drifting off into a deep sleep.

***SPOILER ALERT***

**What I tell you? Love me yet? Lol, Jk. In the few chapter it will be interesting because I will make it kind of sweet like when she remembered her celestial spirits. The next chapter I am planning on her remember Levy, Wendy and Happy and Carla, who I forgot to add, but will show up. It will be creative, so if you're bored, you won't be for long! ( I hope. XD)**

***SAFE***

**If you have any ideas on how I should get Lucy to remember her guild mates, please, please tell me! I would LOVE your input and ideas! And ANYONE who contributes will get credit for helping me! If you're totally clueless, please review anyway! :)**


	5. Remembering Before Fairy Tail

I awoke to the water running. I cracked my eyes and then snapped them shut as the sun shown in my eyes. I grumbled.

"Curse you Mr. Sun!" I sighed. When I heard the water running. I sat up and looked around. I was in someones room. The walls were a light, sky blue. In the corner, was a cat palace. Literally. It was a little castle, on top of it was a little white kitty, still sleeping. There were a few other things that signified I was in a little girls room. Like, for instance, children's clothes in an open closet, lots of little stuffed animals, and the fact I was laying on a pink, frilly bed.

What was I doing here? My line of thoughts were cut off when a little girl, about 12, came out of the bathroom. Her eyes met mine and she grinned.

"Morning Lucy! How are you feeling?" She asked going from happy to concerned really quick.

"I'm fine, great actually, um... Wendy, right?" I asked her. She put an ear to ear grin on.

"Yup! That's me!" She smiled. I couldn't help myself and smiled at her. She was just so CUTE!

"So, how did you sleep last night?" She questioned sitting on the edge of her bed. I slung my legs over the side and stretched.

"Very well. Your bed is comfy." I smiled. She smiled and giggled.

"Thank you. Would you like to take a shower then we can go meet up with Levy and Happy?" She asked. I smiled at her and patted her head.

"That sounds great!" I giggled.

**Time Skip ~ Outside Fairy Hills**

"Levy!" Wendy shouted as she dragged me by my hand and a little white cat, who I met this morning and get this... SHE CAN TALK TOO! Turns out her name is Carla and her along with Happy and Pantherlily, who I have yet to meet are part of a race of tiny talking, flying cats called exceeds. Ok, that, by far, the weirdest sentence I have ever spoken or thought, toward Levy and Happy. Levy turned around and grinned.

"Morning Lucy, Wendy!" She waved.

"Aye!" The blue exceed said when he saw us. We reached them and I smiled.

"Good morning. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Very well, hopefully by the end of tomorrow you will remember us." She smiled, I grimaced.

"Yeah, hopefully, I'm really sorry I'm causing you all so much trouble." I looked downcast.

"Awww, Nobody thinks you're causing us trouble. Until yesterday, we thought you were dead..." Levy started then her eyes watered and Wendy, who had tears in her eyes too, rubbed her back and continued.

"And we all love you so much, that when we saw you, we couldn't have been happier, we will do everything in our power, to get your memories of us back." She said sniffling. I, was sobbing. I collapsed to my knees and my body wracked with tears. Then, I felt four arms and a two warm fuzzy things around me. I hugged the two girls back and sobbed.

"Shhhh... It's ok Lucy, we're just sooo glad to have you back and alive." Levy rubbed my back soothingly.

"Y-y-you p-people a-a-are a-all s-s-so k-k-kind. I-i j-just c-c-can't g-get o-o-over h-how n-nice y-you a-a-all a-are t-t-to m-m-me." I stuttered I could practically feel the girls smiling over my shoulders.

"It's no problem Lucy, you're our family, we want you to remember us and be part of it again." Happy said.

"T-thank y-you... s-so much." I squeezed the two girls tightly and the squeezed back, equally tight.

"We all love you very much Lucy." All of them said in unison. Tears still made there way down my cheeks.

"I've never felt so loved before, between all of you and my spirits, I've got a real... family." I clutched my head and collapsed.

"Lucy!" They all screamed. Wendy rushed to my side and sent some soothing magic my way. I was on the ground shaking, crying, clutching my head, and screaming. I must have been pretty loud because I drew a crowd of female mages from inside the dorm around me.

"What's going on?!" Screamed the red headed girl from earlier as she knelt down next to me. "Wendy, Levy what happened?!" She screamed at them, but they were hysterical.

"I-i don't k-know, one moment w-we were hugging, t-the next she's on the g-ground like this!" Levy screamed.

"Ah!" I yelled, clutching my head, this was more painful than remembering my spirits, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Lucy! What's happening?!" Screamed the taller blue haired girl and girl with green hair as they rushed to my side.

"I-i-it h-hurts..." I managed to sob out.

"Levy, Juvia, Bisca help me out, lets get her inside." Said the armored girl. "Wendy, keep trying to find a problem." They went into action. The four girls supporting me, and Wendy working on me.

There. Right there. There was a split second where the pain stopped and I saw their faces, most had tears rolling down their cheeks, except the scarlet haired girl, who, looked scared and was blinking back the oncoming tears. Then, the immense pain hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HAPPY, CARLA GO GET PORLYUSICA!" Wendy yelled. But, she was yelling at nobody, seeing as Happy and Carla weren't even there, they probably had been gone going in that direction.

Then. Everything went black.

**...**

Ugh. Where am I? I sat up and looked around. Wasn't I just being carried in by Levy, Wendy and a bunch of other girls? I rubbed my eyes and a blurry picture came into view.

It was a huge building, no, mansion. Weird. It looks really familiar. I walked up to the door to knock, but my hand went right through. So, I stepped through the door, my instincts leading down the hall, where I saw a big door, I stepped through it and there was a little girl with blonde hair talking to a man behind a big desk.

"Hey dad, I made a rice ball for you!" She said. I smiled, how sweet of her. The man didn't answer.

"Um..." The little girl started again.

"I'm working. Go away." He said firmly, shocking me. The little girl looked down sadly and said yes. She turned around and walked toward me, I caught a good glimpse of her face and I froze. The little girl turned around.

"Um..." She started again.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU YOU'RE BOTHERING ME LUCY?!" He yelled, I flinched back against the door. The little girl... was me.

"COOKING WILL BE DONE BY OUR CHEFS! IF YOU HAVE TIME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT GO DO YOUR STUDIES!" He screamed, I put a hand over my mouth and little me looked at the man in terror.

"NOW GET OUT!" He shouted, she left and I followed mini-me. She sat down outside.

"Um..." She said and I listened to her. "Today..." She continued.

"Is my birthday...*sob*,*sob*" Then the scene faded. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Pictures of that man, a lady, who resembled me in every way, and little-me. I saw a happy family together, then a funeral, and then, me leaving that place. That lady, I found out, was my mother, who died when I was very young. My father, had been a good man, until she died, then he treated me awful. I can't believe my past was like this, I'm happy I found the others when I did...

**...**

I cracked my eyes open and saw an old lady... with pink hair and Wendy, hovering over me. Who was she?

"Who are you?" I asked the lady. Who in turn rolled her eyes and strutted out of the door yelling something about waisting her time 'cause I was fine. I looked around, I was in Wendy's room, then, I suddenly the hair left my lungs.

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted squeezing me.

"Wendy... can't... breathe..." I chocked out.

"Oops... sorry!" She let go if me and I took in a deep breathe. I looked around.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"They started freaking out, so when Happy and Carla brought Porlyusica she made them leave." Wendy said and just as she finished that sentence the four girls came bursting through the door.

"Lucy!" They screamed. I smiled at them and they attacked me in a hug.

"Thank Mavis you're ok!" They screamed. I couldn't breathe... again. I started to go purple and Wendy must have noticed because she panicked.

"Ah! Loosen up! Lucy's loosing consciousness!" They eased up on their grip and The red and green haired girl let me go. I gasped for air.

"Thank... You... Wendy!" I panted.

"Hehe... Sorry" the cowgirl and knight said.

"What happened?" I asked them. Levy and the other blue haired girl clung to me.

"You tell us!" They both shouted.

"I-i don't know, sorry." I told them. I looked at Wendy.

"Porlyusica said you might be getting some memories back..." She trailed off sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What do you remember?!" The other girls screamed at me, I flinched and the two girls let go of me. I put a hand on my head and tried to remember. They all came back.

"N-nothing a-about y-you guys, sorry. Just..." I trailed off and looked at my hands in my lap.

"What is it Lucy?" The greenette asked me. I looked up and most of them had a bit of disappointment written on their faces.

"I remember... what My life was like... before I cane here..." I whispered. All their eyes grew wide. Levy and the green haired girl put their hand over their mouths.

"Oh, Lucy..." They started. I sighed.

"I'm guessing by your reactions you all already knew." I said now felling slightly uncomfortable under all their stares.

"Yeah... we do... and we went through quite a few events to find out about it... when we first met you, you didn't want anyone to know... but we found out anyway..." Levy said, I looked at my lap.

"I'm sorry if I caused any of you trouble..." I trailed off.

"It wasn't you, we had to do it anyway... you just were a better reason for us to fight." said the red haired girl.

"I don't know how to take that..." I said giggling slightly.

"We also, have some... bad news." said the girl next to me with blue hair. I looked questioningly at her.

"Your dad, is... gone." She said. My eyes grew wide. I looked at them all who looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh... Thank you for telling me." I said. Levy rubbed my back.

"Do you want to be alone?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, I mean I'm sad but, for whatever reason, I don't feel like crying... maybe over these last few days, I don't have any room to cry over someone who I can't really see anymore... maybe... I'm saving the tears for when I can remember you guys... and be happy because I can both see and remember you." I smiled at them. They were all crying.

"Lucy..." They jumped on me again. I giggled and when we pulled back I smiled at Wendy and Levy.

"Now, what do you have planned?" I asked them.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I will be working harder on this one, hopefully. But, please review, comment, and follow. The next chapter will have Wendy, Levy, Happy and Carla! Flashback came from manga.**


	6. Levy, Jet and Droy

**Lucy POV**

We were walking down the street, heading in the direction of the spa. That's what Levy and Wendy had planned to do with me.

"So, Lucy. How about we tell you all about the things we personally experienced with you, then the others can explain their experiences too." Levy asked. I smiled.

"That sounds great." I told her.

"I'm not really going to say anything. Most of my experiences were with Natsu and you." Happy said. I frowned.

"Oh, ok." He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm just happy to be here with you." He said and plopped himself down on my head. I grinned and scratched him behind his ears. He purred.

"Me too." I replied.

"We're here!" Wendy said. I looked up and saw a huge building, with a sign that said 'Magnolia Day Spa'

"Woah! This looks awesome!" I said. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, I asked Porlyusica how we could regain some of your memories, and she said that having you relax was a great way and that stress could make your condition worse. So, this is practically the next best thing to help you!" She beamed. Levy and My faces lit up.

"Really?!" We both shouted. I nodded.

"Awesome, let's go!" I shouted, grabbing their hands and bolting for the door.

**...**

"Ah, this is the life!" I stretched and sat down in the hot springs.

"Tell me about it..." Levy sighed in comfort.

"Mm-hmm" Wendy agreed.

"Ok, would you like to tell me about my past with you?" I asked them

"I'll go first." Levy started. "Hmmm, let's see... Oh! I guess I should start with how we personally met..."

***Flashback***

_Levy (Narrator) : You were sitting around the guild. I came up and asked if you were writing a book. You were upset at first, because word got out. I introduced myself and my team, Team Shadow Gear, which consists of Jet, Droy and I. I told you about my love for reading, and asked if I could read your novel. You, at first, declined. We teased you a bit, and I begged to read it. After that, you promised me that I would be the very first one to read your novel._

***Flashback End***

"Wow, that's interesting." I told her.

"Yeah, we haven't been through a lot personally together, but I still consider us best friends." She smiled at me.

"That's sweet." I smiled back at her. Then turned my attention to Wendy.

"Ok, your turn." I told her. She smiled.

"Wow, where to begin. Unlike Levy, we've been through a lot together..." She started.

"But, most of our times together were with Team Natsu, like Happy." She said.

"Let me start with how we met too..."

***Flashback***

_Wendy (Narrator) : When we met, I was six, we were meeting to take down a dark guild. You and the others were freaking out, because you thought I was all powerful or something, because I was the only person from my guild to arrive. You and Sherry, a girl from the Lamia Scale Guild, were freaking out because I was a little kid. Of course, that's when you first met Carla too. I was extremely shy and embarrassed, because at the time I was no good with magic other than healing. We all started talking about the dark guild we were supposed to defeat, and both you and I agreed we were no good when it came to fighting._

***Flashback End***

"Unfortunately though. I can't really say much more, without giving away important details for the others. So, yeah, that's how we met... Indirectly." Wendy said.

"Woah. From what you've told me, it seems you've grown a lot." I stated. Levy giggled.

"Yup. Little Wendy's matured a lot since we first met her." I giggled. Wendy blushed.

"Ok, enough about me, do you remember anything Lucy?" Wendy questioned.

"N-no, not anything... sorry..." I said. Wendy sighed. Levy got an idea and jumped up.

"I've got a place that might trigger some memories of me." Levy said. Wendy and I jumped up.

"Really?! Where!" We said simultaneously.

"D-do you really want them back Lucy? These ones might not be pleasant..." Levy said.

I blinked.

"Absolutely. Happy or not, I want them back." I said confidently. Levy and Wendy looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, follow me." Levy said.

**...**

We exited the spa and headed toward the park.

"Levy, where are we going?" Wendy whispered. Levy looked at her.

"You remember the stories of Phantom Lord, right?" Wendy's eyes grew wide, she gasped silently.

"You don't mean..." Levy nodded.

"They may be unpleasant, but they're memories with us, and she wants to regain them back." Levy said. Wendy looked at her. Silence filled the area.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked them, oblivious to their conversation. They shared a look.

"To the park." Levy said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because there is a memory there, and we're meeting Happy and Carla." Wendy said. The exceeds couldn't go into into the spa, so they were meeting up with us after.

"O-ok." I stuttered, confused.

We walked for a little while, Happy and Carla joining back up with us, and stopped in front of a tree.

"Why are we here." I asked. Levy's eyes were down cast. Wendy looked pale.

"Lucy, there was an... incident, a few years ago, with a dark guild called Phantom Lord, we ended up going into a full out war with them..." Levy trailed off, I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"We got very lucky." She said, my eyes widened.

"We ended up getting two new friends though." Wendy said. I looked at her.

"I in Fairy Tail when this happened, but I've heard the stories from the other guild members and I watched it on the news when it happened." Wendy said. Carla nodded.

"This... is the tree where it all started." Levy said, shakily. My eyes widened even more. I looked back at the tree.

This little tree, had caused a full out guild war? Why?

_"N-..."_ I gasped and clutched my head. Wendy and Levy snapped their heads in my direction, and the gasped.

"It worked!" Levy said. She bent down next to me.

***Flashback***

Overhead, hung three figures Levy, Jet and Droy. All badly beaten. Levy, with Phantom's Guild mark on her stomach.

"Levy..." I sobbed out.

***Flashback End***

"Phantom... Lord..." I gasped out. Levy's eyes widened.

***Flashback***

"Levy..."

"Jet..."

"Droy..."

"This is too cruel..."

"Phantom..."

_"Lucy! I heard! You're writing a novel, aren't you!"_ Levy beamed.

_"Ugh... so it got out."_ I sighed.

_"My names Levy, I'm 17 years old; just like you Lucy!"_ She smiled a warm smile. _"This is Jet and Droy, we're in the same team."_

_"Hi..."_

_"She's cute..."_

_"I'm... horrible at writing... but I love to read!" _She exclaimed excitedly.

_"Could I read your novel sometime, if you don't mind?"_ She asked.

_"N-no... it's not something I can show people yet."_ I said awkwardly.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Jet asked_ "There's no point to a novel if no one gets to read it."_

_"As they say; being a novelist is like exposing your bare butt in public." _Droy chuckled. My hands flew to my butt.

_"Ew..." _I said.

_"You won't get far by being embarrassed." _Levy smiled.

_"So, show me! Pleaaase show me! Not your butt I mean." _She said happily.

_"I-it's not done yet..." _I stuttered.

_"Then when you're done writing it, can I be the first reader?"_

_"O-okay..."_ I agreed.

_"It's a promise then. Yaaay!"_ We both giggled.

"I cannot forgive them." I said crying, looking over my injured friends.

***Flashback End***

"Levy... Jet... Droy..." Tear poured out of my eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth. She sat back.

"Lucy..."

***Flashback***

"Don't look like that Lucy..." A voice said. I turned around.

"It's a victory where we all fought together." Levy said proudly.

"Although our guild got trashed..." Droy stated.

"We can just rebuild it." Jet said.

"Levy, Jet, Droy..." I said

"Sorry for making you worry..." She smiled sadly.

"N-no..." I started. "That's my..."

"I heard the story, but no one thinks it's your fault Lucy..." She walked toward me.

I started crying. And the scene faded.

***Flashback End***

I sat up abruptly and looked over at Levy. Our eyes locked. Tears filled my eyes and she started sobbing harder.

"Levy..." I said. We lunged at each other.

"OH LUCY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Levy yelled.

"I MISSED YOU TOO!" I squeezed my friend.

"YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" She started to sob and I sobbed with her.

We stayed like that for a while, until we calmed down. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Levy..." She smiled.

"I forgive you... It wasn't really you're fault you couldn't remember." She said.

I looked to my side to see Wendy, Carla and Happy standing there awkwardly.

"Sorry, I still can't remember you three." I told them. Wendy looked at me.

"It's ok Lucy. Looks like we have to get your memories of Carla and I triggered. I'm sure you'll remember Happy when you remember Team Natsu." She said. Levy and I stood up and wiped our puffy eyes.

"Ok, let's do it." I said determinedly.

**AN: Yay! She remembered Levy, Jet and Droy! Next chapter should be Wendy and Carla. I am willing to take suggestions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow and favorite!**


	7. Levy's Apartment - Bonus Chapter

**I'd like to give a very special thank you to _AnimeLuver778 _who, so far, has been both the only and the first reviewer! So, if you're reading this, THANK YOU! I'm dedicating this chapter for you!**

**Normal POV**

Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Happy and Carla walked through town, brainstorming and wracking their brains for ideas. They, so far, had gotten nowhere. After a few hours, they were exhausted, so they went into a little cafe. They sat at a booth and order milkshakes.

"What're we going to do?" Lucy asked as she laid her head down on the table.

"I don't know." Levy sighed as she looked out the window.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a day." Levy said. Lucy picked her head up.

"No! We can't give up!" She replied. Levy and Wendy's heads snapped to her.

"Levy, you're the smartest person I know... isn't there a spell or... something that can fix this?" Lucy pleaded.

Levy sighed. "Unfortunately not, I stayed up half of the night last night looking for anything that could help and found nothing." Lucy groaned.

"It's ok Lucy..." Wendy spoke. Lucy's eyes widened.

"But Wendy..." Wendy gave Lucy a sad smile.

"I don't care how long it takes, as long as we get your memories back!" Wendy spoke with determination. Lucy stared at her, before reaching over the table and squeezing Wendy.

"Awwww! I can't stay mad around you! You're just so cute!" Levy giggled.

"Lucy... can't. breathe." Wendy whined.

"Hehe... sorry..." Lucy sat back down and sighed.

"What now?" Lucy asked. Levy stood up.

"Why don't we go home and get some rest? We can try again tomorrow, we're all together for the day again." Wendy stood up and stretched.

"Good idea Levy. Wendy needs some rest. All this stress isn't good for her." Carla crossed her arms. Wendy pouted.

**Time Skip ~ At Fairy Hills**

"Night Wendy!" Lucy waved. Wendy smiled.

"Night Levy, Lucy!" She walked into her room.

"Goodnight Wendy!" Levy called as Wendy closed her door.

Lucy turned to Levy.

"What are we going to do now Levy?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Lu... Maybe we should brainstorm some ideas from the moment you met Wendy." Levy unlocked her door and led Lucy in, locking the door behind her.

"How did Wendy and I meet?" Lucy asked plopping down on Levy's couch.

"It was on a multi-guild quest. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter teamed up to take down a dark guild, The Oración Seis." Levy sat down next to Lucy, who nodded telling her to continue.

"Wendy was part of Cait Shelter, her and Carla were the only two to show up from that guild, which we later found out was because the rest of her guild was merely thought projections." Lucy's eyes widened.

"The job wasn't easy... Wendy at one point got captured and Natsu had to get her back." Lucy gasped. Levy nodded.

"Yeah... Wendy was only a innocent child then... she still is, but she's seen more of the world now." Levy smiled a little.

"Wow, it seems she's changed a lot." Lucy said. Levy nodded.

"She has." They sat in silence a few moments.

"Maybe... we should go to the place Wendy and I first met..." Lucy suggested.

Levy paled.

"U-um... y-y-you know... I would take you b-but..." Lucy looked at Levy questioningly. Levy sighed.

"The meeting place was at Blue Pegasus Lucy..." Lucy still looked confused.

"Blue Pegasus is basically a guild full of pervs." Levy deadpanned. Lucy paled, then laughed nervously.

"Hehe... well then..." Lucy scratched the back of her head.

"You got any better ideas?" Levy yawned.

"Yeah. Sleep." Lucy pouted.

"Levy!" Lucy whined, Levy giggled.

"C'mon Lu, if we sleep, we may have a better idea by tomorrow." Lucy sight in defeat.

"Fine."

"We can share my bed, it's big enough for two." Levy said, Lucy giggled evilly, remembering the other day.

"Oooh. Levy, that space wouldn't happen to have been preoccupied with that metal mage I saw you hug that other day, would it?" Levy turned bright pink.

"L-lucy! ... You saw that?" She whispered the last part, which Lucy heard.

"Honey, the whole guild saw you hug him and watched him turn into a tomato." Lucy giggled. Levy turned even redder.

"H-he was blushing!?" She scream-whispered.

"No. Blushing is when a boy/girl you like gives you a compliment. _Blushing_ is when said same person calls you 'cute' or 'hot'. Levy, he was as red as a fire hydrant. I seriously thought I was going to have to hose him off the walls." By the end of Lucy's teasing, Levy had her head buried in her legs.

"I can't wait for you to get your memories of Natsu back so I can tease you about him." Levy muttered under her breath.

"What was that now Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Levy grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to offend you Levy..." Lucy started, Levy picked her head up and looked at her friend, who's face went from guilt to humor.

"...I can see you're in just as much love with him as he is with you." Lucy giggled. Levy groaned.

"I-is it that obvious?" Levy whispered. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Girl! I was just teasing you! Omg! No Way!" Lucy screeched.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE!" She screamed hopping off the couch, Levy pounced on Lucy's back and snapped her hand over Lucy's mouth.

"Shut Up! I don't want all of Magnolia knowing!" Levy panicked. Lucy smirked under Levy's hand. Levy looked questioningly, before her eye widened, then scrunched up.

"Ewwww! Lucy!" Lucy was laughing like a mad man as Levy hopped off her back.

"Y-you licked me!" She screeched. Lucy smirked.

"Yup." She popped the 'p'.

"and now that my mouth is free..." She walked over to Levy's door. Levy watching her cautiously.

"...I can do this... LEVY'S IN LOVE!" Levy's eye widened, her face turned red.

"Lucy!" Levy ran after Lucy, who dashed into the hall.

All the Fairy Hill residents could hear was giggling, Levy calling Lucy's name and various threats and curses and Lucy's screams of 'MY BEST FRIEND'S GOT A CRUSH!' , 'CALL THE LOVE DOCTOR!' or the by far funniest 'BOOKWORM'S GETTIN SOME TONIGHT!' All the girls in their rooms could think was,

_'Looks like Lucy's starting to go back to her normal self.'_

Eventually, Lucy and Levy got tired of playing cat and mouse, so they went back to Levy's dorm room and slept.

**AN: Hey guys! This is just a small update, I had a funny moment planned so I wrote this. I need more reviews so I can have assistance for Lucy remembering Wendy. I have posted a updating schedule for myself, that I will try to follow, but school has become hard for me, so please don't be mad at me for not updating often. Please leave reviews! Even a 'Great Story!' will help! (X**


End file.
